


Retirement Home

by Homunculi



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homunculi/pseuds/Homunculi
Summary: Perkz gets an unexpected surprise when he first arrives at the C9 house.
Relationships: Zachary "Sneaky" Scuderi/Luka "Perkz" Perković
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Retirement Home

Perkz was greeted at the door by those of his new teammates that had already made it to the gaming house. The entire roster hadn’t arrived yet for the start of the new season, but he was the newest addition. Blaber and Vulcan were the only two settled in so far, with Zven and Fudge still spending a couple of extra days in their home countries. After a warm welcome and a brief house tour, Luka made his way up to his room, the only place he hadn’t seen yet. Exhausted from the long journey to California, he slung his bag off of his shoulder and dropped it carelessly onto the floor. He closed the door behind him, but as he looked up to survey his new space, he nearly had a heart attack. 

Perched atop his perfectly made bed was a familiar face. 

“Zach?!”

Sneaky grinned, his makeup and costume perfectly done. He was wearing an Ashe cosplay that Luka had never seen before.

“Did you make that just for me,” the midlaner teased.

“How else would I greet an LEC legend,” Sneaky smirked. 

The two weren’t very well acquainted, to say the least. And despite Sneaky’s existing connection to the org, it still seemed out of place for him to be hanging out at the gaming house. 

“No, but seriously. What are you doing here,” Perkz asked curiously.

“To be honest, I lost a bet with Jack. But I’m not really mad about it. It gives me a chance to test out this cosplay before its debut on the socials. Any feedback for me,” he asked slyly, hitching the short skirt even further up his pale thighs.

Luka’s eyes lingered on his fair skin, traveling up the length of his body, taking in every detail of the intricate costume. He looked perfect, like he always did, no photoshop needed. Maybe it was the jetlag, but the sight of him almost made him feel lightheaded. 

“Jeeze, dude. If you wanna stare that long you’ve gotta sub to the patreon,” Sneaky teased.

“Then take it as a compliment. No complaints here, man. You look great, but I can’t help thinking you’d look even better with all of that off,” Perkz replied smartly. 

“Oh ho~ well now, good sir” Zach replied in his characteristically sarcastic tone.

“Hey, I  _ did  _ say I came to  _ dominate  _ NA, right,” Luka shrugged.

Setting his crafted replica of Ashe’s bow and arrow aside like a sign of submission, Sneaky seductively got up from his spot on the bed and sauntered up to the midlaner until they were face to face.

“Wanna start with me, then,” Zach asked flirtatiously.

“Watch me,” Perkz laughed under his breath.

“You’re gonna need a new catchphrase,” Sneaky winked, taking him by the wrist and pulling him over to the bed.

Perkz sat on the edge of the mattress, motioning for Sneaky to join him. He gladly obliged, straddling his lap. Luka gripped his waist as the two of them kissed passionately. He delicately pulled off his cowl, setting it on the nightstand. He ran his fingers through the long wig, and didn’t even bat an eye as Zach’s sticky lipgloss smeared onto his mouth while they tilted their heads to catch a breath. Once he was sure they were both sufficiently “warmed up”, Sneaky pulled back, sliding onto his knees with a sultry look in his eyes. He sat on the floor at Luka’s feet, waiting patiently as the brunette dropped his sweats and boxers down around his ankles. 

He snaked a feminine hand up his inner thigh as he leaned in, gently gripping the base of his erect shaft to begin sucking him off. Perkz gripped the sheets and lulled his head back, sighing in pleasure. Sneaky smirked proudly at his reaction, the corners of his lips curling around Luka’s cock. 

“Fuck, Zach. It’s so good,” he whined.

He took a moment to admire the beautiful man between his legs. His naturally delicate features were so finely accentuated by his makeup, and the clothes only added to the surrealness of the situation. This was never an encounter Perkz had pictured himself in, but now he was wondering where this fantasy had been all his life. He was pulled from his thoughts as Zach stood up, purposely bending over to show off the view while removing the boots he was wearing. Underneath the short skirt was a cheeky pair of panties, and Luka couldn’t help but applaud that level of commitment.

“How do you want me,” the AD Carry purred as he crawled onto the bed. 

Luka scooted backwards. 

“I want you to ride me so I can see your pretty face.”

“One sec,” Sneaky said, rushing out of the room and down the hall.

He returned with a condom, tossing it over to the midlaner. 

“Luckily I know where the secret stash is. And of course, it’s still fully stocked - buncha nerds,” he rolled his eyes playfully.

Zach slipped off his dainty undergarments. Getting on all fours, he sucked on two of his fingers for a moment, slicking them up before painstakingly stretching himself out. Luka laid back and jerked himself off to the sight of Sneaky finger-fucking himself. That alone was almost enough to send him over the edge.

He impatiently worked the lubricated condom down onto his member as Zach straddled his hips. He slowly lowered himself, inch by inch until Luka was fully inside of him. His movements were stiff at first, but he gradually relaxed. Tightness eased into soothing pleasure as he rode Luka more energetically. Perkz hadn’t known this level of eroticism, fucking Sneaky - more or less in full costume. He was unabashedly turned on, not bothering to silence his moans and pleas for more.

Zach happily indulged him, the sweet sensations ripping through his core. He was equally lost in the moment, gasping softly in time with each sweaty collision of their bodies. The silky fabric of his skirt barely draped over his hand as he worked his own cock, feeling himself getting closer to climax. After a few longing thrusts, Luka winced, hissing in rapture and gripping Sneaky’s pale thighs while he came. Stroking himself a bit faster, Zach finished, too. He was careful not to get any semen on his wardrobe. 

They got dressed and cleaned up, but the AD Carry explained that he couldn’t stick around. And while Perkz felt a slight yearning for pillow talk, he understood the circumstances. Finally alone in his new room for the first time, he propped his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, a smile plastered on his face.

“NA really is the perfect place to retire.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote PWP for some homies. Thank them for the prompt! Love you all. Happy New Year and thanks for reading.


End file.
